Minna Suki Daze! Except You
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Tsuna, the trainee Aunt Agony, receives a letter from Yamamoto. 8059; Two Shot; Bad language courtesy of Gokudera Update: Chapter 2 editted! Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Another plot bunny struck! Without further ado, please enjoy!

P.S. If you didn't know, "Minna Suki Daze" is the character song of Yamamoto and "...loop" is the character song of Gokudera. I'll be making references to their lyrics, Yamamoto's song especially so if you guys want you can search for its translation to understand or something. Sorry for the inconvenience! And while you're at it, go listen, you'll melt, like seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
_For the day I do, the world as we know will end in the hands of a fangirl_

* * *

Tsuna sat down on the wooden chair with much apprehension. Turning to shoot Reborn a doubtful gaze, he asked for the last time, "Must I really do this?"

The Arcobaleno, who was seated comfortably on the bed beside his desk, replied as-a-matter-of-factly - perhaps with a tint of amusement in his voice, but Tsuna could never tell, "It's part of your training to be the Tenth. If you want to be a good leader you must know how to solve problems."

"But I don't want to be a mafia!" He shouted, although he knew that this was pretty much useless already. But knowing full well that he could never win an argument - or anything for that matter - against Reborn, he let out an oppressed sigh and drew out the dreaded letter from the envelope. Reborn never failed to amaze him how he could always make things happen his way, and how he stole those letters from the publisher this time. He unfolded the messily folded paper. It read:

_Dear Aunt Agony,_

_Hi, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm 14 years old, and I attend Namimori Junior High. I'm in the baseball club, although I do fill in for the other sports club when they're short of players. They say I'm good at sports you see. My dream is to become a professional baseball player, I'll have to work very hard to reach that goal! Oops, I think that's not the main point is it? Haha, I've written out of point on my first letter to you, isn't that funny!_

Tsuna yelped. "Ah, Yama... Yamamoto is depressed? Don't tell me he broke his arm again! And he actually writes to these kind of stuff?!"

Sipping his warm espresso, Reborn chided, "Just continue reading."

_I guess I would have to start telling you why am I so sad now? Let's see how to get started. Ah! I know! You see, I have these bunch of good friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato._

A smile spread across Tsuna's face.

_Tsuna's a really good friend, we all walk to school together. He's the boss in a mafia game we're playing, and he made me the Rain Guardian. Gokudera is an Italian transfer student. He has this mob of silver hair that is so soft it feels like feathers when you touch them. And his skin is very pale, especially under the sun, so whenever he stands in the light you can see the green colour of his eyes stand out. Oh, and he has very white teeth too. He scowls a lot whenever I talk to him, I suppose he's sort of smiling at me when he does, so you can see his teeth. He gets angry at almost everything, but I think it's just because he doesn't know how to express his feelings properly. Because when I confessed to him, he actually scolded me more harshly than ever, and then accepted me as his boyfriend._

Tsuna's jaws dropped. Sweat droplets formed all around his forehead as his trembling fingers held the letter. He just stared at the letter, flabbergasted as if a thousand arrows shot him in his body everywhere. "Ya... Ya... Yamamoto and Go... Go... Gokudera-kun... T... T... Together?!"

_Haha, I think I have written off again. Okay, I promise I will move on to my problem. It's a bit hard to tell you exactly what happens, and I'm very bad at summarising because Gokudera often scolds me for being an idiot. So I will have to explain to you what happened that day._

_You see, it happened on the day when we're recording for the character albums. By the way, it's out in stores now so quick get it! Ah, back to problem! Sorry again! So Tsuna and Lambo and I-Pin had already recorded theirs, and it was my turn next, followed by Gokudera. Tsuna had to go home first because Lambo and I-Pin were crying about being hungry. Oh, I guess I haven't explained, Lambo and I-Pin are babies staying over at Tsuna's house. I don't know why they are though, maybe because they are related or something. They're great fun to play with! Ah, looks like I have gone out of point again. Haha! Sorry!_

_I was scheduled before Gokudera, so I went first. It was so fun standing in front of the mike and singing the song! The people have written this song called "Minna Suki Daze", which is supposedly about all the things I like. There's things like baseball, Namimori milk, oh and of course the big tunas. It's just a very funny song, I think, and I really had fun singing it, especially when Gokudera's sitting in the control room and staring at me. It was a bit stressful being stared at like that, but I think it's okay when it's Gokudera who's doing the staring, because I like his stares too._

_It took a quite a number of NGs and re-recording again until the person was happy with the final product, it was quite late when I've finished. When I came out and Gokudera went in, Gokudera ignored me when I tried to talk to him. When I grinned at him, his usual response will be to scowl and look away with that cute blush in his cheeks, but this time he just looked away. The wrinkles between his eyebrows were deeper than ever, and the redness in his face wasn't from blushing. I thought it was just because I made too many mistakes and dragged the session until much later in the night. But if that were the case his anger would subside fairly quickly. In the control room when I caught his eye and smiled at him again, he ignored me once more. I started to worry._

_His recording ended (his song was called "...loop", but he told me not to tell anyone because he wanted to tell Tsuna himself) and we walked home together. But even then he still continued to give me the cold shoulder, (of course not literally, it being summer and all, hahaha!) which made me very anxious. Like there's a little cat inside standing on the edge of your heart which is on the verge of falling off, something like a cat trying to commit suicide but backing out at the last minute. So I asked him why was he mad._

_He told me I would've known why, but I told him I really don't know, that's why I asked him what's wrong. He just made a face at me again and scolded me for being an idiot again. But I still don't know why he's angry with me all of a sudden. He started to turn around and walk away from me. I think he was trying to leave me or something. I would have let him go, honestly, I would... Okay, maybe I wouldn't, but seeing him walk away this time was different. Usually when he did, he didn't really mean it, and I can tell from his actions that he wanted me to catch up with him. But this time, he walked really fast, and... and I can tell he really didn't want me to catch up to him._

_Then suddenly, my arm just clutched his elbow. I don't know how, I just did. Sort of like when the ball's flying at you you don't think, you just swing your bat and start running. "Gokudera," I called him. Then I turned him around so that he faced me. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I don't know why, maybe I thought the answer lies in there._

_Gokudera tried looking away, but I continued peering into his eyes, so he sighed and gave in. He swung my arm away in one forceful jerk, and then muttered, "It's your song."_

_I tried recalling my song. I recited all the lyrics again in my brain, but nothing seemed to be offensive enough to make him mad. So I asked him, "What's up with my song?"_

_His eyes were downcasted for a second. He kept quiet for a while. Then, he asked all of a sudden, "Do you like me?"_

_I was quite surprised by the question. "Yes," I answered without hesitation._

_He glared at me once more, not that kind of glare he gives everyday. "Then why aren't I one of the things you like?"_

_I don't get him, because this time, he's the one not making any sense. I think he sensed my bafflement, and so he continued explaining. His pitch this time was higher than when he coaches me history in my room. "In your song... Of all the 27 things you like... Not one of them was... was me."_

_I blinked at him, then tried to recall the lyrics again. It was a bit difficult because I have forgotten some things already, but I can still vaguely remember most of the things. And then, I realised he was right. Usually when he was right, I would be happy for him and maybe a bit envious that he can remember every facts so well. But this time, I was not._

_I tried explaining to him that it was because Katekyo Hitman Reborn was aimed at teenage boys, and is by right not even a love story in the first place, but he refused to accept my explanations. I even told him that shounen ai was not accepted in the society, and since our target audience are teenage boys, isn't it the more so that I can't say I like him out loud?_

_But he still didn't listen to me, and told me, "You could've hinted it or something! And Jyuudaime's name was mentioned in there too, so why not mine? Am I nothing compared to embezzled gloves and watermelon smashing? Is your new spikes and the public bath more important than me? What happened to the Yamamoto who told me that we shouldn't care how the others think of us, and how we still have tons fangirls supporting us even so? Are you telling me this is all a lie?"_

_I tried to come up with something else, "But if I were to do so we would have been canon, and because young boys are not supposed to know about such things not only us, but the entire of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn cast would lose their jobs!" It was an excuse, but I hoped it was a valid one. I like everything, really, I do. I like Gokudera the best, but I just can't say it, not in the song at least. So I told him again, "I like you Gokudera." I said it the same way I did when I confessed._

_Gokudera just smacked me aside and yelled at me and called me a liar. I opened my mouth, but I don't know why, nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. Usually I would've known what to say, even though I don't know what exactly I'm talking about. Then he stomped off again. I just stood there, and let him walk away this time. That feeling which made me grab him didn't come back._

_It was very sad, to just stand there helplessly and watch him go. But it was even sadder the next morning, when he texted me, "May your position in the next popularity poll slip."_

_That was the saddest._

_What should I do?_

_Very Sad Person_

Tsuna gawked at the paper, not knowing whether to be amused, depressed, or unbelieving. His mind was all in a mess, as he struggled to cope with the shocking fact that his two male best friends were seeing each other, and was now having a fight over trivial matters like that. Oh dear mother of sweet potatoes, why must you bring so much tragedies and horrors into his life?!

Reborn, noticing Tsuna's stupefaction, probed, "What's wrong Tsuna?" Of course he knew, but he just enjoyed watching Tsuna's face scrunch up in worry.

Tsuna sank in his chair, and slammed his face onto his desk. He stated it umpteenth times before, he doesn't want to be the boss of a mafia.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! It was my first Yamamoto's POV fic, so it was a shot at trying to capture his emotions. Because it's Yamamoto (and with all due respect to him), I tried using simple words so I apologise it isn't as good as my other fics (although I'm not saying that my other fics rock or stuff, but you get the idea). I planned for it to be a melodramatic kind of funny, but I think it still turned out pretty sappy in the end. But ah heck, I just wanted to pull this plot bunny out before it start reproducing again.

Gokudera's POV will come next chapter, so please look forward to it! And thank you very much for reading! If you would, please review too! Thank you very much!

[Edit] Um, I have deleted chapter 2 because I didn't like it. Ehhehheh. I will upload soon with a better version of it I promise! Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey this is the editted (okay, totally different) version. I'm sorry I wrote crap the other time. I must've been possessed by Kangaryuu or something. XP Okay fine I'll stop using excuses. It's my responsibility. *performs seppuku* Anyway, I hope this is a much better version and I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, please note that Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna are all TYL Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna, unless otherwise stated. Oh, and this time I will make reference to 'Oretachi no Joy!' (go listen!) so it would help if you knew what the cover looked like. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR  
_Oh lookie, my stomach's starting to bleed. *faints*_

* * *

"Haha, I didn't know Italian food tastes this good! What's the name of this again?" Yamamoto poked the Hurricane Bomb seated beside him in the restaurant.

Gokudera shoved his elbow away, and spat, "Che, what's the use of telling you? You and your idiotic tongue can't pronounce it anyway."

"Ahhaha, how do you know I can't speak if you've never heard me before?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, before hanging an impish grin on his lips. "Or is it through the late-night sessi- BWAH!"

Tsuna flashed a worried smile at Yamamoto who just had a fist lodged in his face. The Vongola was about to open his mouth to say something, when Gokudera quickly enquired, retracting his knuckles from the permanently-ecstatic face, "Jyuudaime! You look sick! Is the food not to suited to your taste?"

Tsuna immediately shook his head, waving his hands frantically, "No, no it's fine, Gokudera-kun! It's just that Yamamoto looks a bit..."

Gokudera turned to bellow at the swordsman, "You baseball idiot, you've made Jyuudaime worried!"

Tsuna sat by the side, watching his two guardians fall into another ruckus again, not being able to help feeling fortunate - well, sort of - for these kind of days.

But not before recalling the traumatic incident ten years ago, when Reborn made him an Aunt-Agony-in-training for the week. It was terrifying, for the innocent 14-year-old boy who knows nothing about the shounen-ai affiliations of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But men or not, they are still his best friends, and it was only right that he do something to patch things up. Thankfully, things did smoothen out between them a few days later, although he was not sure whether or not it was due to his involvement. A peaceful smile spread across his face when he remembered finding out the answer today.

* * *

Tsuna was browsing through the tonnes of unbelievably thick files, having been ordered by Reborn to arrange the Vongola reports. It was astonishing, how much ten-years-worth of reports and papers can be. It would take him almost a month to finish sorting out the paperworks.

"Serves you right for not being consistent in your work, Tsuna," Reborn leaned against the door, sipping his Espresso, taking sadistic delight in watching the brown-haired pull his disproportionately-large hair out.

Tsuna sulked, and continued carelessly scanning through the page of the report. "Eh?" He straightened his back, taking a sudden interest in the document.

It dated back to ten years ago, and was, expectedly, written by Gokudera. Something was different about the report, mainly because it was not a report.

_Diary,_

_Jyuudaime once again proved his prowess in the line to become Vongola's next boss. His Hyper Intuition must have gotten stronger, I must work harder to keep up with him, so I have the right to become his right-hand man._

"HIIII!!!" Tsuna shrieked, panicky. "Go-Go-Gokudera-kun's diary? H-He must've accidentally printed it out!" He stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper. The saint and demon in his head popped up and bickered.

"Don't read, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's private!"

"Don't be a sissy, besides, as a boss you're supposed to understand your members well. Just read."

Somehow Tsuna found the devil's voice to be oddly familliar, only to realise that it was actually Reborn breathing down his neck.

He always knew that Arcobaleno was associated with evil, he knew it.

Gulping and heart palpitating, Tsuna guiltily continued reading the entry, mumbling "Sorry Gokudera-kun" silently.

_Other than this explanation, I really have no other inkling of how else Jyuudaime caught wind of baseball idiot and I falling out. I was sure our pretence was near-perfect, no loopholes whatsoever. Yamamoto and I, on as bad as terms can get, never failed to look as though nothing's happened between us whenever he's around, and I don't think the people in our class would be bored enough to inform him of our bad relations. It was really dishonourable of me, to attempt to deceive Jyuudaime. I should've known that his powers are undoubtable._

The end of Tsuna's lips twitched a little, muttering, "It's not really the Hyper Intuition... It's a much less glorious reason actually..."

_Anyway, Jyuudaime wisely revealed to us that he knew two days ago, after school. The 3 of us were walking home together, and bidding farewell to Jyuudaime when we reached his house. Before we left, he stopped us, and told us that he wanted to give us something. So he ran into the house and ran back, and passed us our_ 'Oretachi no Joy' _character album._

_It was a little awkward between me and the baseball idiot, when Jyuudaime was explaining that he wanted us to go home and listen to it. Despite our probings, (I only asked one question and retreated, while the idiot_ _literally poked his nose into his face) Jyuudaime just shook his head and kept mum about it. So both of us went home with much bafflement, wondering what's the purpose of giving us the albums again, things I don't really wish to remember. As I always did after the day we fell out, I took the long way round to avoid walking with Yamamoto._

_At night after I was done bathing I wasted time by staring at the CD, studying the cover with both our faces on it. Suddenly, the events of the day of the photoshoot for the cover came back to me._

_I was supposed to pose with the piano, and Yamamoto with the guitar. Because I'm obviously smarter than an idiot, they said I looked natural, while we had to waste time getting Yamamoto to look professional with the guitar. Seriously, can't they just get a baseball bat and glue strings to it or something? I mean, nobody can tell the difference anyway. The worst part is that I have to remain still, unanimated, like the frozen cucumber in Takesushi's fridge, while that idiot took his own sweet time to shift according to prompts by the photographers. It was a good twenty minutes, and he's still happily molesting the guitar. I couldn't take it anymore and wanted to throw a punch at him, when the people suddenly shouted, "Good pose!" and snapped the shutter._

_And therefore it turned out this way._

_I frowned at the Yamamoto in the picture, with his stupid grin on (it's kind of hard to believe he had that smile on for the entire twenty minutes without even moving, and then I realised that he's been like that since birth). Curse him for making me look so treacherous, not that I care anyway, but I think it left a bad impression on Jyuudaime. If it's not for the budget I would've threatened the people to retake it._

_And then, my gaze zoomed in to his eyes. It was like he was staring back at me, with those irritating, moronic, and perverted eyes._

_I- I miss those perverted eyes, a-and the secret butt smacks that follows._

_Not that I enjoyed it or anything._

Tsuna's wide eyes shrank until it virtually disappeared. Good thing the butt smacks were done discreetly, and hopefully he'll never get to notice it, ever.

_Hesitantly, I put the disc into my laptop and played it. It was a period of nolstagia as I listened to the piano's melody and our voices. They fit so well together, and we sound so joyful and carefree, like nothing could stop us. Not even 8018 or 5927 fangirls. Then I recalled how much we've been through to get together. Yamamoto's fanclub, my fanclub,_ _Shonen JUMP! editors, anti-yaoi activists, the mutant living-dead octopus in Takesushi (don't ask)... And everything we've done, had all gone down the drain because of me getting upset over trivial matters._

_I got a little remorseful. Maybe me cursing his position in the popularity polls was a bit harsh. I could've just said I wish he would get less screen time, or smaller frames, or run into a wall again. _

_And then my phone rang. The idiot called. I slowly picked up the phone._

_"Hey, Gokudera?" It was the first time Yamamoto spoke to me without any need to pretend. I- I miss this voice._

_"What." I didn't want to sound too remorseful._

_There was a slight second of delay when he spoke again, "Are you listening? To... To our song?"_

_"Hell no." We must've did it again, doing things at the same time._

_There were chuckles over at the other end. "I can hear the song, Gokudera."_

_My face grew hot when I yelled back, "It-It's because Jyuudaime told me to! I'm merely obeying orders!"_

_The idiot laughed again. "I guess Tsuna wants me to apologise to you."_

Tsuna flashed a weak smile again. "No really, Yamamoto, that wasn't my intention..." Why do people keep misintepretting him? (Although he didn't know whether to be thankful or not for Gokudera insisting he's straight. On one hand he's faithful towards Kyoko, on the other, well, he does find Hibari and Mukuro paying a lot of attention to him...)

_"I-I'm sorry, Gokudera."_

_That fish-head! First the position of the right hand man (which is rightfully mine, oh look I made a pun), and now he's fighting with me to apologise first? No way in hell I'm going to let that pass! It's my fault for souring our relationships because of some song, it's my fault for being so darn petty, it's my fault for being such a spoilt brat (well it's not entirely mine when he's the one who keeps spoiling me), it's my fault for being ignorant to the world of uptight anti-shonen ai parents whose daughters will grow up to be yaoi fangirls anyway, and it's my fault for cursing his position to slip in the next popularity poll. It's freaking none of his business so he's in no position to say sorry when I'm the one who's wrong. Therefore I am the one who needs to say sorry first, not him. But of course, I'm not going to say such embarassing things out loud because I'm not going to let him laugh at m-_

_"Hahaha. I-I'm glad you forgave me."_

_Oh great, I just said it didn't I._

_"Sh-shut up! Stop putting words in my mouth! I didn't say I forgive you. _I'm_ the one asking for the forgiving!" As weird as that seems, it sounded perfectly logical to me at that time._

_Yamamoto cackled again, and of course, started to piss me off once more, and said, "Ne, Gokudera, let's patch up, okay? It's been weird these past few days, not talking to you like that."_

_I snorted, a little relieved that I'm not the one who needed to say such embarassing stuff. "Che, fine. It's tiring not talking at all anyway. Besides, I can't get free lunch at your father's place so often."_

_Yamamoto seemed to have beamed, and chortled. "Haha! I'm glad we're talking again, Gokudera! It seems so long ago, I'm starting to forget the feel of your butt! Haha!"_

_If the idiot was here, he would forget the feel of his too when he had a dynamite up his rear-end._

_Then, he told me that we should record another song together, so that we can never forget to keep smiling, and remain strong in spite of the angry mob of protestors out there. (The peacock guy from Varia thinks that it's because they fail to realise gays are usually sexy, and are in denial.)_

_So we returned to the studio today, and just finished recording_ 'Oretachi no Yakusoku', _which I find quite pleasant-sounding, although I think I'm getting a headache from straining my voice too much. I got to sound cool to maintain my irresistable Italian image, or so the JUMP! editors say._

_We're getting the final version of the recording tomorrow, and I'm going to let Jyuudaime be the first to hear it. It's really thanks to him that we got back together again, I should make him something. Fireworks is a good idea! But the last time I did that I burnt the forest down... How about- No, not the mutant living-dead octopus. I can't believe the idiot father-son pairing still wanted to keep it as a pet. Sheesh._

_Sa, I shall retire for the night to ponder over Jyuudaime's thank-you gift._

_Gokudera_

And there the case of the mysterious tuna-stuffed-inside-an-octopus gift was solved.

* * *

"Ah, sorry Tsuna, we got to go. There's still some work we need to finish up." Yamamoto's voice pried him back to consciousness.

Beaming a reassuring smile at the duo who are getting up, Tsuna nodded, "Okay. See you back at the mansion then."

He sat there, savouring the taste of the aglio olio in his mouth, as he observed his two best friends strolled out into the streets. Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto as usual, and Yamamoto was laughing as usual.

And then Gokudera paused.

Yamamoto turned around to face him.

Gokudera said something.

Yamamoto stopped laughing.

He grabbed Gokudera's wrist.

But it was wrenched off him.

Gokudera said something again,

And he stomped away.

Tsuna slammed his head on the table, tears of helplessness rushing down his face, as he struggled to remember where he put that album.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, I hope you guys liked it! (Liked it better than the last version anyway. I still can't believe I wrote crap!!) I think the TYLs went extremely OOC, and for some reason looked like they were still the present Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna. I've never seen Adult Reborn before, so my interpretation of him might be wrong. Sorry! But personally I'm happy with how it turned out... sort of. XD

And to all 8018 and 5927 fans, I don't mean any offense!

And lastly, thank you for reading!


End file.
